The Other Half
by smileyxxx09
Summary: All her friends call her gorgeous. But she's still insecure about being her real self. When She meets a guy on Omegle, she decides to be the fake character her and her friend created. What will happened when they develop feelings for each other?
1. Omegle

**The Other Half**

_Chapter one:_

It was one of those rainy boring days, in the summer. The thunder was roaring. I don't know about you guys, but I know I'm scared of thunder storms. Sometimes I think a tornadoes coming, or a lightening is going to strike me down. But that's just me. I guess the real me. I am a lot of other things but the guy I fell in love with doesn't know that.

I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Hudgens. I was really bored that day of the thunder storm. So i thought i would log on to this one site. All my friends said it's fun to talk to strangers a mess with them. i thought they were kind of weird. So i got on this site called "Omegle" and i started a chat. Every guy who popped up wanted to have cyber sex... i guess they were 40 year old virgins. And of course, they asked if i had a webcam. Every time a pervert would pop up i would disconnect the chat, it kind of got boring after a while. I wanted to meet someone that's actually willing to talk to me, not just have "cyber sex".

_Stranger: Hey!_

_You: Hey!_

_Stranger typing..._

_You: Wait before you say anything... are you a pervert?_

_Stranger: ahhah no._

_You: oh okay, lol sorry i just had to ask. i'm kind of sick and tired of talking to perverts. _

_Stranger: same. _

_You: So what's your name?_

_Stranger: Troy. :) whats yours?_

_You: Im_

( i had no idea what to say, what if he's lying when he says hes not a perv?! should i make up my name?)

_You: Im Gabriella. :DD_

_Stranger: Thats such a pretty name.. Do you have a facebook or a myspace?_

_You: uhmm..yeahh i do.. why?_

_Stranger: If you don't mind, can i add you? ahah i kinda wanna see how you look :)_

_You: oh hahah sure!!_

( just then my heart started to race. I didnt know what to do. Me and my friend Monique would always come up with these weird stories during lunch. And we sorta well... we made facebooks for themm... and they're kinds fake... How else do you think i made up the name Gabriella?!)

_You: Sure!!_

_Sranger: whats you link? or email..?_

_You: its .com/xGabbyBabyx_

_Stranger: oh okay :) can i add you?_

_You: yeah! sure :)_

_Stranger: do you have aim?_

_You: yeah :) it's xGabbyBabyx . ahaha_

_Stranger: sweet. you look hot, how old are you?_

_You: I'm 18 haahah_

_Stranger: oh shit.. ahahha im 16 :)_

_You: oh really?! you look really hot for a 16 year old ahaha. _

_Stranger: hey can we like talk on aim? ahaha i don't feel like talking on here._

_You: Yeah! :)_

_Stranger: okay! ill ttyl!_

_You: okay:) byeee. _

That was probably the most weirdest and the most awkwardest thing i have ever done in my entire life. i have never ever lied that much. i am soo screwed!! But this guy seems really nice. I think me and him are gonna be friends for a very long time. or at least Gabriella and him.

_**Well thats it for now! I hope you guys like it!! new chapters will be coming out soon!. i know this chapter was kinda boring, i didn't know how else to start, but anyways i hope you guys like it. **_

_**Comment please!! **_

_**xoxo smileyxxx09 xoxo **_


	2. He's Rich

**The Other Half**

_Chapter two:_

Now, When i said i was 18 years old, i lied. I'm not 18, I'm 16. See, I'm already lying so much. But I'm not gonna lie about this, the guy was pretty hot. His name was Troy Bolton. He told me to log on to aim because it was easier to talk on there. I guess he was afraid that his internet would disconnect... and then he would lose a hot girl like every other guys thought about. What if he is lying when he says he's not a pervert. I'm sorta scared. I don't want this kid bugging me after a while if i have a webcam or not. But anyways, i logged on to aim.

_xGabbyBabyx: Hey Troy!!_

_tball14: Hey Gabriella!!_

_xGabbyBabyx: What's up?_

_Troy: nothing much, just helping my mom bring in the grocerys :) hbu?_

_Gabby: same, well not the grocery part hahah._

Ugh, i already sound like a complete dork!! What if he thinks im weird and stops talking to me?! i kinda really want to kepp talking to hi.. he seems like a nice guy

_Troy: nicee, ahhaha_

_Gabby: hey, i need to tell you something..._

_Troy: shoot. haha_

_Gabby: remember when i told you i was...18 years old?_

_Troy: yeah what about it?_

_Gabby: well I'm not really 18... im actually 16 like you hahaha_

_Troy: lol, i know. haha it says on your facebook. _

_Gabby: SORRY I LIED!!_

_Troy: nah, it's cool. atleast you told me the truth. i wanted to see how long it would talk you too tell me. unlike other girls. They lie soo much.. i hate liars._

_Gabby: same hahah_

Oh SHIT! hes making me feel guilty. Why am i doing this?! i feel super bad.... but i cant tell him who i really amm.... i still can't trust him. it's only been 20 minutes...But don't get me wrong, i really do want to trust him!

_Troy: So.._

_Gabby: soo.... :)_

_Troy: Where do you live?_

_Gabby: I live in New Jersey. _

_Troy: OH REALLY?! i was born there.. i'm not kidding! my dad has a ware house down in Jersey and in Penn state :)_

_Gabby: OHH REALLY?! where do you live?_

_Troy: i live in California right now :) our family had to move because my dad had a warehouse in Cali and my mom didn't want him to be living soo far away from us, so we moved. _

_Gabby: ohhhh , what does ur dad doo?_

_Troy: he manufactures clothing.. ahahha_

_Gabby: damnn ahahah. my dad's a lawyer!_

No he's not, i made that up too. My dad works as a computer guy somewhere in New york city. But my mom has stuff in common with his dad... except, she imports stuff from different countries. But she has a ware house too!! just not in 3 different places like his father does... I'm just gonna say my mothers a writer... i don't want him to think im liek trying to find things in common with him.... even though it's true...

_Gabby: Soo... i'm guessing ur rich?_

_Troy: How do you know? _

_Gabby: the iphone hahah. _

_Troy: You don't have to be rich to have a iphone though..._

_Gabby: Yeah, but you live in california... and your dad had like 3 warehouses in 3 different states... so im guessing his business is successful... and so i assume ur rich..._

_Troy: well yeahh ahah_

_Gabby: knew it hahah_

_Troy: Yo! i have to goo... i have to go to basket ball practice... ill IM you later? _

_Gabby: Yeah! sure. :) ttyl_

_Troy: byee!_

Oh my gosh, what is this?! im lying so much.... and hes believing me?! I'm probbaly dreaming... this can't be happening. I just have to remember... i can;t get close to him otherwise... its gonna be impossible for me to break away from this guy...Fuck my life. what am i gonna do?!

_**Hey guys!! this is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it. i know it's still kinda boring, but it's the beginning. But tryst me, i have a lot of drama coming soon in this story. haha:) SO i hope you guys Like this story!! **_

_**P.S. I'm sorry it's kinda short... I'll try to make it longer... i'm still kinda new to the whole fanfiction thing :) **_

_**Anyways, **_

_**Please Review or comment :DD  
**_

_**xoxo smileyxxx09 xoxo**_


	3. Girlfriend, Boyfriend

**The Other Half**

_Chapter three:_

It was like July 29th. Troy had told me his birthday was coming up. apparently he was 15,and he was turning 16 on August 2nd. He was younger then me by 9 months. I guess his mother got pregnant with him when i was born. How ironic. My birthday was on December 14th. I told him that i wanted to be the first to wish him happy birthday. of course i would be the first one to wish him happy birthday, I'm ahead of him by 3 hours because of the time differences. So that day is stayed up until 3. When it was 12 my times i wished him on Aim. And as soon as it stuck 3:00 am, i was the first to write on his facebook wall. I know it seems kind of corny... but hey, he thinks i don't have a phone. But i really do... i just don't want to give it to him yet... i don't know, it just doesn't seem right yet. But if we had known each other for a longer time, I'm sure i would give him my phone number and then i would definitely do the same thing as what i did on aim and facebook. except only on the phone.

He had went to Hawaii for his birthday. Isn't hat so sweet?! he actually talked to me basically the whole time when he was there... Well, he was kind of sick when he got there.

But anyways months pasted and we were still talking, in September he asked me something..

_Troy: Hey i have to ask you something..._

_Gabriella: sure go ahead :)_

I was so nervous about what he was going to ask me... what if he found out i was fake..

_Troy: idk what it is... but i can't stop talking to you.. or thinking about you. And honestly, i think your different. Like half the girls down in california and like mostly whores.. ahahha but anyways.... will you be my long distance girl friend? I know we havent met yet... but i really think we'll meet soon. :)_

Oh my gosh!! He wants me to be his girlfriend?! i don't know what to say... holy shit... ahhh . and he thinks we'lll meet?! and he thinks im different?!?!? a guy actually likes me for once... oh god, that seems soo nerdy. But it's true. No guy has ever liked me. Everyone in school thought i was weird because i read alot, and my friend was in love with twilight... but thats their problem. I don't see whats wrong with reading.. or whats wrong with liking a book. It's not like it's affecting them. They should just fuck off.

_Gabriella: Really?!?! YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR GRILFRIEND?! :DDD OMGG YESS!!!!_

_Troy: :D ahaha YAY. :) like i really like you... and i don't want to like let you goo.._

_Gabriella: me neither. :)_

**Im soo sorry this is soo short. .**

**and im sorry that i havent been posting new chapters up **

**I'm gonna try and Upload them more quicker**

**anyways :) please review :)**

**xoxo smileyxxx09 xoxo**


	4. Accept me?

**The Other Half**

_Chapter four:_

Everything has been going good between me and Troy. Except I was starting to feel mad guilty. And not to mention, depressed. Because I knew deep down in my heart that he didn't really love me for me. And it hurt to think about those moment where I would be sitting next to him on the beach or something. But we all know that thats not really going to happen. It's me we are talking about. Who the fuck would want to go out with a loser like me? But I did absolutely nothing about it. I just let weeks pass by. And by then I developed feelings for him. I knew this wasn't going to go so well. How was I supposed to know that I I would actually fall for him? I thought he was just another Californian dude trying to get laid.

He started saying stuff like "We're meant to be together, I just know it" It it bothered me that I was just letting all this happen. I was breaking his heart even though he did not know it yet. I created a monster I thought. And guess who was behind the screen. Me. I was the monster. I could never ever forgive myself for this. And I knew what I was doing was wrong, but for the first time ever I actually felt loved. And that was the one thing I ever wanted. To be loved by someone special. But this isn't the way I wanted to feel. I'm the jerk. I Cried myself to sleep every night thinking about what I was going to do and how I was going to tell him. Finally I had the balls to open up and trust me it did not go so well. Considering I had developed so much love for him. When I was telling him so many tears had formed in my eyes. It started to get hard to type. I kept getting up and walking away because I didn't want to see what would happen next. But I had to. This was all my fault. I have to learn to face the consequences of the problems I created.

_G: Hey troy... I have to tell you something and im not sure how your going to take it..._

_T: Yeah sure! You can tell me anything. (:_

_G: I might start to cry... so before I say this I really want to say im sorry and I don't mean this whatso ever. _

_T: Okay... (: just tell me. How bad can it be?_

_G: very._

_T: lol. Well then just tell me. You have to tell me sometime, right?_

_G: yeah... I guess..._

..._ im not real.. me and my friend made Gabriella carter's facebook becuz we were trying to get through to this one guy and when i went on omegele i told u i was Gabriella when i wasnt. becuz i did want u to see my myspace or my facebook. but i dont care anymore. and im soo sorry. im sorry i lied to u about half of me. and i should have done that. it was soo wrong. and if ur gonna be mad at me u have to right to be.. but i cant handle lieing about half of myself. becuz im __just i dont think u like me. u just like the pretty Gabriella. u dont like who she is really. i would totally admit who i really am but i dont think u even wanna know who the fuck i am after this. cuz im a lieing bitch. that screwed up soo bad. nd im soo sorry. im rly rly rly sorry. and cool im crying. and the only reason why i didnt show u my real facebook or myspace was becuz i thought that u were fake. u were just some guy that was a pedofile and that would stalk me down and im not a cheerleader. and i dont live in trentonn., i live somewhere else in new jersey. and im soo sorry. i didnt mean to do this_

_ You don't have to talk to me anymore... im so sorry I bothered you._

_T: wow..._

_G. I know im a jerk._

_ Im just another freak on omegele_

_ or whatever the site is called_

_T: Im sorry, I just don't know what to say._

_G: I know. And im soo sorry you have no idea._

_ i doubt u even like me. u only liekd Gbriella Montez cuz she was pretty. or u did like her._

_T: Both._

_ Im just a lil shocked right now._

_ Well what's your real name?_

_G: Vanessa..._

_T: why did you take it so far?_

_G: becuz i thought u were just gonna go away like everyone else cuz i wouldnt get a webcam  
and i would give u my number  
and i didnt think u would actually like her  
and im soo stupid. i didnt want it to do this far_

_[_

_G: im sorry i lied. soo if u want u can go single on facebook and whatever  
im sorry i bothered u  
_

_T: yeaa.. its ok  
i knw u didnt mean to take it that far.. i believe uu  
_

_G: im sorry, i just feel soo guilty  
_

_T: its ok  
_

_G: i guess im gonna stop going on her facebook andd aim  
but can u promise me u wont message any of those guys  
that commented her pics  
becuz they all go to my school  
ans it would soo bad if my high school years were crappy  
suck*  
i mean idk u can tell them if u want  
but yeah_

_ oh btw katrina and hazel are real. so dont think their fake.  
_

_T: i wont i promise  
_

_G: soo i guess u can go out with them  
_

_T: lol  
_

_G: they more real  
well i dont know what im suppose to do now  
so yeah  
_

_T: whats ur last name?  
ita ok dont feel nad  
bad**  
_

_G: im Gabriella's friend on fb  
so u can just find me off there  
if u cant  
its Montez  
_

_T: ook  
soo whats that girls real name?  
_

_G: the girl thats "vanessa"_

I have no clue.

_T: ooh ook  
_

_G: sorry  
_

_T: its k  
_

_G: anyways i dont know what im gonna do now. i sorta just screwed up everything. so i guess it was nice talking to u  
_

_T: oh ook  
bye  
G: im soo sorry btw. bye. :)  
oh btw if vanessa ver logs in, i dont think it'll be me anymore. bye  
_

_T: iita fine haha_

_ bye._

From that day I was so depressed. I had broken a boy's heart. Not to mention, the first guy that ever liked my personality. At least that is what I think. I knew that moving on would be hard. And every morning I woke up it was just another boring day. I missed those days when I was "going out" with Troy. He was a sweet guy. He made me feel like I was something. It didn't feel right thinking about him before going to sleep anymore, so I stopped. And I no longer slept with a smile on my face. At times, I felt like committing suicide. But I knew that was the most dumbest idea ever. Andi knew deep down that I didn't even have the guts to. It was that most depressing time of my life. All my friends knew that there was something wrong with me. But only one knew the one reason. I never knew that being broken hearted hurt this much until now. I just thought I could shake it off. But obviously I was wrong. I knew this was going to be a long year. But I guess I deserve this feeling. I let ALL of this happen. I could have just avoided this all by just saying "oh sorry, I don't talk to strangers" or something like that. But what happened, happened. I can't change the past now. But what I can do is change the future. Haha lets just see how that goes... After all I never ever learn from my mistakes. But maybe one day I will. Depends. But right now, I feel like shit. Andi have partially learned my lesson. It's that do not play with hearts because in the end it will crush you like a fly. And how I should also accept no one else's definition of my life, except for mine. Sorta like how Ralph Ellison said it...

"_All my life I had been looking for something, and everywhere I turned someone tried to tell me what it was. I accepted their answers too, though they were often in contradiction and even self-contradictory. I was naïve. I was looking for myself and asking everyone except myself questions which I, and only I, could answer. It took me a long time and much painful boomeranging of my expectations to achieve a realization everyone else appears to have been born with: that I am nobody but myself."_

**Lol sorry guys, I really suck at keeping up with these things. It's just that I really want to pass freshman year of highschool. But the year is almost over so HOPEFULLY i'll write more. Lol let's see how that goess haha.**

**But anyways this isn't the last chapter...**

**And my apologies for the spelling errors in the conversations or in the whole chapter im a bad typer. **

**But anyways Please comment :)**

**xoxo smileyxxx09 xoxo**


End file.
